A Supportive Awakening
by thinkaman22
Summary: A novelization of my favorite supports from Awakening. WARNING: Just as much fluff here as in the actual game! Adorable cover image is unrelated. Reviews are Appreciated! *COMPLETE*
1. Robin(F) and Chrom C

Chrom and Robin(F) C

"Thank you milord."

Chrom waved Fredrick off. From all of the things he had to go through today, like those DAMN posters, he was looking forward to sparring with someone, preferably Fredrick, but he had something to do.. He only hoped that someone was in the training grounds, and luckily enough, there was. Robin stood there, but it looked like she was starting to leave. He needed someone strong enough to take his anger out on, so he tried to talk to her,

"Finished training for today, Robin?"

She looked surprised, but quickly flashed a smile his way, "With combat practice, yes, but I thought I might review a few battle histories."

Chrom sighed. He realized she needed to rest. He'll just find Vaike or someone else strong/stupid enough to face him. He turned to Robin, his expression turning soft, "You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

She smiled, flashing a brilliant mouth of pure white teeth, "Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat."

_Not that bear meat is a local delicacy , _Robin thought, but she kept that to herself.

Chrom smiled, causing Robin to feel… weird inside, "It's been a tough road to be sure." Chrom's smile turned to clenched teeth, "And it's only going to get harder."

Robin smiled, causing Chrom to feel… weird indide, "I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all."

Chrom's eyes grew wide, and he looked at Robin with a bewildered look, "Er…"

Robin gave him a confused look, "… What did I say something?"

Chrom was having a horrible stutter, "Er… no. It's nothing. It's just that… Well, I didn't consider you the type to care about beauty and such. I suppose I never really thought of you as a lady."

Robin's look held pure, rage, and her voice was no better, "EXCUSE ME?"

Chrom, realizing this was now a life or death scenario, quickly tried to make amends, "No! I mean- I didn't mean- not like that! That is to say, a lady, 'per se'… er… You know how you fight and strategize,"

Robin's glare seemed to glow with even more seething anger, "Not to say a lady can't fight, but…" Chrom was soaked in his own sweat, "Gods, this is coming out all wrong"

Robin sighed. She knew what he meant, but still… this is bad. Like, in desperate need of a solution or else Maribelle will kill him bad. "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your," She cleared her throat, "_Fancy _schools growing up?"

Robin was taken aback by the loathing in his voice, "Oh, Gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

Robin chuckled at the Sheer amount of misery in his tone, "Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk to a lady."

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim, and proper… perfumed, and pretty… nothing like you at all!"

Robin found a rock at her feet. _I wonder if this rock is strong enough to kill him, _she thought.

"When I look at you, I just don't see a lady, Does that- Er… Robin, What… What are you doing with that rock?"

Her voice returned to the sheer level of anger it previously had, "I'm thinking a sharp blow to you're head might help fix your eyesight."

Chrom tried (In vain) to save himself, "N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha…"

Robin dropped the rock, only to pick up a bigger one, "Ha?… Gotta go!"

Chrom was out of sight in less than ten seconds. Robin sat there, starting to calm down, "I don't believe it! The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners… sheesh!"

She looked at the ground below, and started to laugh to her self, "Oh well. Perhaps It's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman."

She looked and saw Chrom, running THIS time to chase Fredrick, who held posters in his hands.

"Milord, think of the morale!"

"Fredrick, think of my FIST"

She laughed, "Let alone some fancy noble."


	2. Anna and Robin(M) S

Anna and Robin(M) S

Anna was ecstatic. She managed to sell an iron sword for 2,000g. 2,000! That was a record bested only by Anna, who sold a bronze sword for 2,100g. Anna grew even more ecstatic when Robin came up, carrying a jewelry box.

Robin shuffled about for a few minutes, as if he was having difficulty figuring out what to say, "Hello, Anna. I brought you something."

Like any time a gift was offered, Anna perked up, "Ooh! A present? For me?!"

Robin continued to shuffle about nervously, "It's not much, but…"

He opened it up to reveal a necklace, made of real gold and silver. Anna could tell exactly how much it was worth- 4,578 gold, including tax. For a soldier's salary, that was a heck of a lot more than 'not much'. Unsure of where to go, Anna just started talking, "Aw, it's a necklace!"

_Oh no way, Anna!_ She thought to herself, _While you're at it, why don't you tell him you have red hair? Wait… why am I being so stupid? I talk to people for a living! Why am I all of a sudden gushing?_

She cleared her throat, "That is SO SWEET! But, um… Why?"

Robin seemed to get over whatever was bothering him, because he spoke with confidence, "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Is it?" _No, my birthday is June eleventh. But it's only… June eleventh! Holy cow!_

"… Wait , it is! I completely forgot! I'm surprised you even knew!"

Robin smirked, "I wouldn't let a…" he started to blush, "good friend's birthday slip past unnoticed."

Anna found her face turning as red as her hair, "I'm a… good friend?"

Robin regained composure, "Of course you are."

"Um…" _Damn it, Anna say something! _"Gosh you really ARE sweet."

Robin started to blush again, "Thanks."

"…."

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments, faces turning slightly brighter than Anna's hair. Robin tried to remedy the silence,

"Something wrong?"

Anna looked at him, still somewhat lost in thought, "No, I'm just… realizing something. People say 'it's the thought that counts'… and it's actually true."

Robin gave her a puzzled look, "You realized that because of my gift?"

She flashed him one of her trademarked (literally) smiles, "I did. And you know what, Robin? You're right. Some things money can't buy…."

_How do I say this? Should I be subtle? Act like I'm selling him something? No. I'm just going to say it. Let all out. 3... 2... 1..._

"I love you!"

Robin's jaw dropped almost a foot, and his eyes started taking an interest in his boots, "Wh-what?! What's this all of a sudden?"

Anna laughed, starting to get her composure back, "What can I say? I'm a whimsical girl. So you wanna get married now or what?"

Robin's jaw dropped a few more inches, "Okay that's REALLY sudden!"

Anna's grin only grew larger, "I TOLD you I was whimsical! Better decide quick, before my whimsy mind takes me in a new direction."

Robin started grinning as well, "Looks like I'm feeling whimsical my self. Let's do it! Let's get married!" He started to blush, "Just don't ask me to help out with business. I'm terrible with money."

"It's a deal! Now let's go find a ring and talk the owner down to half price…"

Anna pulled Robin into a chaste kiss, then whispered into his ear, "Keep this up, and I may love you more than money."

Robin gave her a look of bewilderment, which caused her to laugh, "No, seriously."

The two then stared at each other like, well, love struck fools.


	3. Lissa and Robin(M) C

Lissa and Robin(M) C

It was dark. Very, very dark. Robin was currently in a forest surrounded by Risen. Those damn Risen. All he had was his iron sword; his thunder tome broke earlier.

_How do tomes even BREAK? They're BOOKS! _Robin thought to himself. However, to his dismay, he could hear wolves howling to his left… and right… and EVERYWHERE.

_Maybe the Risen and the wolves will just fight each other? _Robin thought. It started to look that way, at least. The Risen and the wolves looked at each other for a few moments, as if making some sort of agreement.

_What are they doing? The Risen are walking towards them… wait… are they- HOLY NAGA-_

"BWARGH! Wha-?! RISEN! WOLVES! RISEN RIDING WOLVES! They're all… Wait a moment…"

There were no wolves, no Risen, and definitely no Risen RIDING wolves. Only him, and a laughing Lissa next to him. He quickly realized what happened, and Lissa confirmed his suspicions,

"'BWARGH'?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!"

While he was angry, the joy of there being no wolf-men-zombies was calming him down,

"Lissa, gods bless it… I was fast asleep!"

She continued to grin, "And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently? Tee hee hee!" she then tried to sound sincere, but she failed miserably, "I'm sorry. I tried to resist-I really did. But it was just too perfect!"

In the back of Robin's mind, he knows he would have done the same thing, but he wouldn't admit it. Instead, he decided to play along, "Who does such things? Is that really how your parents raised you?!"

Lissa's tone turned sour, shocking Robin, "…I… I don't know…. I never really knew my parents…."

_Nice goin' Robin! Way to keep the happiness alive! _"Oh… Oh, right… That was… Er…"

She smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for…"

_Redemption! Redemption! _"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment."

Lissa jumped up, "Really? That's great! Oh, I was So sure you were going to be SO angry… See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies… Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda… ruined the book, kinda… completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

Robin face lit up bright red, "WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to…"

_Dead parents, Robin! Dead parents! _"…Er" He cleared his throat, "I mean… It's… It's fine. Accidents… happen."

Lissa absolutely beamed, "Oooh pheeew"

_You know, her smile's worth a ruined textbook._ Robin though.

But he didn't dare say it out loud.

* * *

Funfact: Due to Lissa's Aaands, pheeews, etc., spellcheck hated this chapter.

Another Funfact: Spellcheck is misspelled according to spellcheck.


	4. Brady and Owain C

Owain and Brady C

The Epics of Owain Chapter 523- Cooking up Justice!

The day started out like any other, the innocent people going about their normal lives, at least until the wicked arose. I, as usual, delivered my mighty techniques of skill to smite those that dare stand in the way of the great Owain. I found myself growing hungry, so I entered the food tent… (no, that's too bland… Ah! Got it!) I entered the gourmet hall, only to find a large fiend, cloaked in a puffy hat and robes of white!

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

The fiend held a tone of pure sinister- I could literally taste the evil coming out of his mouth! It tasted like over-cooked spinach, topped with plum pudding!

"Halt? You're the one who just walked in. I ain't goin' nowheres."

Ah! Of course a fiend so evil knows not how to speak properly! He must have had a horrible mother! Perhaps one that spews fire! Or swords! Or flaming swords! I used all my wit to converse with this abomination,

"A fine parry, sirrah. And yet, here you stand in garb most strange. Speak fiend! What nefarious plot are you hatching here?!"

He looked at me like I had two heads. Or perhaps he was lost in my righteous power?

"What, ya mean here in the kitchen? Dressed like a chef?"

"A surcoat and crown of purest white… What strange rituals are-"

The fiend had the audacity to cut me off,

"It's an apron and a chef's hat, idiot! I'm cookin' dinner! Even you can't be that dense. Now quit wasting my time."

Him? Dinner! HA! Perhaps t'was good wit for him, but he said it himself: I am not that dense as to fall for such petty lies!

"Cooking? You? Dinner? Ha! I'd sooner believe a cavalier riding a pegasus over the moon!"

"Aw, I ain't got time for this malarkey! Look, tonight's my turn, all right? Now make like some eggs and beat it! You're gonna ruin the flavor."

The beast seems to grow more angry! Perhaps it is time for me to use my legendary Sacred Stones Strike! No…. I must attempt diplomacy once more! THEN use my legendary Radiant Dawn Slash!

"I will not be deceived by such deceits! What manner of madman would allow you a turn at cooking for the camp?"

"I'm a fine cook, alright! I learned from my dear old ma'! So just… *sniff*. G- get off my back!

Oh, shoot. I think I hurt his feelings. Brady always was a crybaby… Maybe I was too hard on him…

"Whoa… um, are you crying?"

"N-no!*sniff* …And you're slipping out of character."

Slipping out of- Egads! The poor man is correct! It seems this poor beast was actually a lost soul, in need of love!

"Brady, you are totally crying!"

… Perhaps I should have been the one to show the love, but I was too busy providing…. Tough love? YES! I was trying to motivate the lost soul!

"L-leave me alone! I was just cutting' up taters, all right?!"

"Don't you mean onions? I don't think there's anything in potatoes that-"

"I JUST FELT BAD FOR 'EM, OKAY? Now make like my pants and split!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

And thus ended another exciting tale of my journey! Come back next week in The Epics of Owain for chapter 524- Armored Love!


	5. Gregor and Cordelia A

Gregor and Cordelia A

"There! Gregor outdo himself, no? Cordelia is looking like perfection!"

_That's an under statement, Gregor. _Cordelia thought. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair flowed down her back, curling as it went down. Any conceivable blemish or scar on her face disappeared. Though she opted not to wear it, her old dress sat on her bed, perfectly mended. She felt- and looked- beautiful, with all thanks going to Gregor. But…

"Er, look, Gregor. I appreciate all your help with this. I really do… I mean, who knew you could sew or apply makeup? But, um," She sighed. She seemed to do that a lot recently, "I'm not sure any of this is going to strike at the real problem…"

Gregor gave her a confused glance, "Eh?"

"Shouldn't we have just found out more about the man and what he likes?"

Gregor laughed, "No, is crazy talk! You are like tulip bulb in flower patch yes? Tulip is only needing water and manure to grow into lovely flower. Tulip doea not ask gardener what color she should be, yes? Tulip just grows!"

Cordelia stopped to think for a moment, _Okay… so I believe I was the tulip… I'm guessing the gardener is Gregor… The water must be the make-up… So does that make Chrom the manure? Or maybe Chrom's the gardener and Gregor's the manure? Or maybe I'm the gardener, Gregor's the water, and Chrom is the tulip? GAH!_

"I'm really starting to lose my grip on your analogies, Gregor."

He laughed again, "Gregor knows his way can be very confusing sometimes. But Cordelia have passion and beauty! He knows she can succeed."

Like always, Cordelia felt herself perk up at Gregor's compliments. Provided that was when she could understand them, but still.

"… Wow. You're quite skilled at pep talks, I'll grant you that. Just be careful you don't get my head too big, or I might just float off!"

This was met with another laugh, though this one seemed a bit more… sad for some reason,

"Woman so charming as you should for sure have huge swollen head! Gregor says you are perfection, and he is never wrong about such things. Now go claim victory, yes? Do this for Gregor."

She smiled, unable to feel doubt anymore, "Y-yes, sir! I won't let you down."She walked off, leaving Gregor alone to think. To think about how he loved her smile. How he loved her laugh. How he loved that her hips swayed in a mesmerizing fashion whenever she walked. How he loved prettying her up. How he loved encouraging her when she failed. How he loved her.

"Ah, Gregor… You have let fair woman take your heart while you not looking." He said to no one. _She is not like tulip bulb in flower patch ,_Gregor thought, _tulip need time and effort to be perfect. Cordelia was perfection without effort._

He sighed, "Ah, well. Gregor must soldier on."


	6. Henry and Tharja A

Henry and Tharja A

_Pride is a huge annoyance, _Tharja thought, _it's one of the many things I wish I could destroy. Right next to kittens and rainbows. _However, she had to swallow her pride and ask that infernal bundle of joy for help. She found him in a distant corner of camp, playing with a risen arm. He was bringing it to life, then smashing it over and over again. _That actually looks like fun… _Tharja thought. However, now was not the time to play games. She swallowed her pride and began speaking,

"Here you are." Her tone was seething in anger, though Henry didn't notice. As usual, he held that grin that would be pleasant if anyone else grinned like that. But when Henry grins… it's more creepy than pleasant,

"Yep! Here I am!"

Not being one to beat around the bush, Tharja continued (though she still sounded like the reincarnation of the Devil, Grima, and Gangrel mixed into one),

"I have a rather urgent problem, and I need your help."

Henry's eyes lit up, "Do you need a death curse? Please say you need a death curse."

As much as Tharja WANTED there to be death curses, there were none, "No death curses! ….. It appears that I, myself, am victim of a curse from an unknown assailant. I have tried to remove it, but the magic is to powerful." She gulped. Here came the hard part. Asking this buffoon for help, "I'm hoping that if we combine our might, we may be able to-"

Henry laughed a spell (Which is a lot harder than it sounds and just as ridiculous as it sounds, "Hecka-necka, jimma-jamma, woozle-wazzle! Aaand presto! Curse dispelled!" He laughed, "Actually not dispelled. I tossed it back to the original sender. Hee hee!"

Tharja couldn't believe it, "That's impossible. ….. By the gods! It IS gone…."

She stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't remove it with all her power, but HE could return it to the sender without so much as even opening his eyes?!

Henry laughed on, "Yeah, dispelling curses is kind of my specialty. Right know, whoever cast that curse must be in one confused pickle!" Henry sighed, but was still smiling, "Too bad we can't be there to see it. That would be swell!"

Tharja clenched her teeth, "With that kind of power, you could have easily deflected my earlier curse…"

Henry cocked his head sideways, "Oh yeah, I guess so, huh? Although you didn't need to put a truth curse on me you know? I don't have anything to hide, and I've never told a lie in my life."

Tharja pointed at him, "Aha! At last you reveal the source of your power. You disarm foes with terrifying honesty and sincerity!"

Henry stopped for a few moments, giving Tharja an 'are you serious' look, though seeing as how his eyes never open, she couldn't tell, "Well, usually I disarm foes by removing their arms. But your way sounds impressive, too!"

She gave him another death stare, "It's not a compliment."

He laughed, "Hee hee! I know!"

She started to open her flux tome, "Stop being so blasted cheerful or I'll… I'll twist your tongue in knots!"

Henry opened his ruin tome, "Oh, you can try to cast a hex on me… if you dare!"

She smiled, which was a rare occurrence, "Don't think you're the only one who can deflect curses!"

Henry smiled, which was NOT a rare occurrence, "Wizard fight! Wizard fight! Yaaaaaay!"


	7. Cordelia and Robin(M) S

Robin and Cordelia S

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting to create a beautiful collage of orange, yellow, and red. It painted the ocean in a way that the Naga herself would lose herself in it's beauty. However, in Robin's mind, there was someone far more beautiful than all of this.

Cordelia sat on top a cliff, looking at the setting sun. He at first feared that she was brooding as usual, but she seemed… at peace. She clenched her javelin, and stood up. Robin ran over to her before he lost his nerve,

"Cordelia, what are you doing?"

She seemed startled at first, but she quickly smiled that warm smile… _that smile that could melt Regna Ferox into a Plegian desert- GAH! Focus, Robin!_

"I'm going to see how far I can throw my homemade javelin!"

_Wow… she has really nice hair- Wait, what? _"From the top of this cliff? You'll never see it again!"

She looked down at her feet, longing etched in her voice, "That's the idea. Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades. If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past."

_She's super-strong… That's another thing I love- Naga Damnit! Snap out of it!_

"… I dare say you're right."

She stood back, "So, here goes. ONE! TWO! THREEEEEEEEE!" She threw the javelin with all her might and skill, sending almost out of eyesight, like a shooting star across the horizon.

_She's a star, alright-_

Robin sighed, and gave up trying to stop his thoughts. Why should he stop admiring the woman he loved?

"Whoa, what a throw! That javelin sailed through the wind! You really are a geniu- Er, you are skilled at many things."

_Nice save, Robin! _

Cordelia smiled, "Oh, it's all right. I'm not going to get upset about that word anymore. And I promise not to collapse weeping into your arms ever again!"

She laughed, followed by a sigh. But this sigh was not like her normal ones. This one was more… content. At peace.

"Oh, er… Right. Ha ha! I'd forgotten about that…"

Robin felt his face heat up, and he prayed she didn't notice. She did.

"Robin, are you blushing? Don't tell me you've fallen for me!"

"Er, actually…"

She smiled again, "Hee hee, just a joke."

He shuffled his feet, "I know, but… Um… You were right."

She stared at him for a few moments, then laughed, "… Ah, I get it! Trying to get me back? Ha ha. Good one, Robin!"

He clenched his teeth, took a deep breath, and spoke, "No… I'm not joking. In fact I've never been more serious. And to prove it… here."

He took a ring out of his pocket and Cordelia looked at it,

"Oh, heavens. It's… It's a ring."

She stared at him, finally comprehending what was happening. Her face started to glow, and she had the biggest smile she'd ever had, or will have, and motioned for him to continue.

Robin smiled back, "Will you marry me, Cordelia?"

She beamed, "Why, Robin… The thing is… Yes! Oh, yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart!"

He threw her into his arms, squeezing the life out of her.

"Truly?! Th-that's wonderful! Oh, Cordelia, you've made me so happy!"

She smiled, and kissed him. She whispered in his ear, "Not half as happy as you've made me!"

She buried her self into his arms, "Thank you. I thought that nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others… for the rest of my days."

Robin held her tighter. And as the sun finally set, Robin didn't realize it, because the brightest star in the world was in his arms.


	8. Panne and Fredrick A

Panne and Fredrick A

_This is growing tiresome… this man-spawn must be closer to conquering this damned fear…_

"All right, let's try this yet again. Now if I stand here…"

Fredrick took a deep breath, _Calm down, Fredrick. She's just a bunny. She's on your side… Gods, she's walking closer… no, Fredrick! Deep breaths! You cannot serve your kingdom if this bunny continues to… Oh no, she's within eyesight! Deep breaths, deep breaths! You're the greatest knight Ylisse has ever seen… You've survived Sully's cooking, you can- _

_OH GODS SHE'S 20 FEET AWAY!_

Fredrick screamed, "NOT ONE STEP CLOSER, FOUL NETHER CREATURE!"

Panne sighed, "I think we might be stuck."

Fredrick looked down to his boots, "I'm so very sorry. It's better than before, but I can't seem to conquer this last bit."

_Perhaps it's time for the fun part… _Panne smiled, "Perhaps it's time to take your treatment to the next level."

_Next level? Could she mean- no…. she wouldn't-_

Fredrick started to sweat, "I'm not sure I approve of-"

She started to run towards him, "The next and final level."

10 feet away…. "I DEFINITELY do not approve of-"

5 feet away… "GRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

0 feet away… Fredrick groaned. Panne was on top of him, staring him directly in his eyes. Fredrick clenched his teeth, "Y-you… leapt upon me…"

Panne continued to stare him in the eyes, making note of how nice they were- for a man-spawn, at least, "I had grown bored in walking around in the distance while you cursed my name. How are you feeling? Aren't you afraid?"

Fredrick was sweating bullets, but he realized he was… calm. He stared into her eyes, noting what a beautiful shade of crimson they were, "Strangely, no. I'm not afraid at all."

He started to get up, and started to push her off of him, until he grabbed her fur, "Gods, I never noticed how soft and beautiful your fur is."

Panne smiled at the compliment, "Good. All cured."

Fredrick nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. No more fear for…"

_Oh, Gods, these ears…_

He started to flop them around. His giddy tone startled Panne, "Oh, look at these floppy ears! They're so cute!"

Panne deshifted, and stood up, annoyance and a bit of amusement etched in her tone, "OWCH! Do NOT yank on my ears, man-spawn!"

Fredrick's face started to glow red, "Er, yes. Dreadfully sorry, my good lady." 


	9. Yen'fay and Robin(M) B

Robin (M) and Yen'fay B

The sun was starting to set. Everyone in the camp was sitting down, enjoying the evening and resting after a hard day of work. However, one man didn't partake in such pleasantries. He stood alone, practicing his swordplay in a manner so elegant, one would mistake him for a dancer like Olivia. He had been practicing all day, undisturbed, thinking of his failure, of his strength- or lack thereof. He-

"Yen'fay, are you still out here practicing?"

Yen'fay snapped out of his thoughts. Robin stood before him, concern etched on his face. Yen'fay sighed, unable to understand why Robin could be worried so, "Yes, Robin. Practicing and thinking. Perhaps I can use this unwanted lease on life in the service of you and your allies."

Robin sighed, "That is a fine thought, and we're grateful, but you must allow yourself rest. You've been on the training ground since daybreak."

Yen'fay gave him a bemused look. Perhaps in his life previous, he could afford rest. But not anymore. To atone for his loss, he must ignore all the suffering his mortal flesh brings him, "To grow strong, it is necessary. The pain felt by this vessel of flesh is nothing to me. If I can make it serve a greater cause, then for a short time my soul might know piece."

Robin and Yen'fay stared at each other, amazed by the other's naïve nature- Yen'fay at Robin's belief in rest, and Robin at Yen'fay's ignorance to his body's limits. A man of this power and personality should be doing great things, and Robin knew this,

"You did more than just protect graves, didn't you Yen'fay?"

Yen'fay looked startled, "How do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't seem like the type to waste his talent on such a duty. You're the kind of man who always tries to aid others, even in a benighted future."

Yen'fay was silent. He started to remember what he did after his sister's death. He saved lives. He killed the wicked. People loved him, called him a hero. But then his mind wandered to his failure. To his inability to protect his beloved sister. He was no hero, and he knew it,

"Robin, you are perceptive indeed. Yes, I defended villagers and farmers from the Risen- or at least, I tried. Dead though my soul was, the corporeal flesh still demanded its daily sustenance. I was no hero, but a sellsword taking bread from any who couldn't fight for themselves."

Robin stared at him, and had to make sure he wasn't talking to Miriel after Yen'fay said 'dead though my soul was, the corporeal flesh still demanded its daily sustenance' in place of 'I was depressed, but I still needed food'. However, Robin knew that Yen'fay was a greater man than a common sellsword,

"Come now! Surely you fought for more than a handful of coin… Was it because you couldn't bear to ignore the plight of the innocent?"

Yen'fay sighed. He realized that Robin would not listen, "You overestimate me. Back then, I barely had the will to live, let alone save others."

Robin, however, saw things differently, "If you say so, perhaps. But I believe you're better than that. You're still fighting to help people, just as you always have."

"It seems you're hell-bent on thinking the best of me, no matter what I say"

Robin smirked, "I can be stubborn that way. But we can continue this another time. Until then, farewell."

Robin walked off, leaving Yen'fay to resume his training. And, as had been the case for a long time, Yen'fay trained with only his shadow and his sister's ghost to keep him company.


	10. Frederick and Maribelle B

Frederick and Maribelle B

It was a beautiful morning in Ylisse. Maribelle was thoroughly enjoying the pleasant atmosphere, and was drinking a lovely cup of herbal tea. She felt truly at peace, as if nothing would-

"Ahem!"

Maribelle awoke with a yelp. She was not relaxing in her home,but rather she was, emphasis on was, sleeping on an uncomfortable cot in her tent. She was staring at Frederick, who had woken her up,

"Maribelle? Milady? It's morning. Time to wake up."

She sighed. Waking her up while she was sleeping was one of the greatest ways to make Maribelle turn into 'The Beast', as Gaius calls it. However, this was Frederick, and one does not judge Fredrerick on normal standards of anger. If people did get as angry with Frederick as they did anyone else, Chrom would have killed him years ago. So, Marribelle simply yawned,

"Unnngh... m-morning? Already?"

She looked out her tent entrance, seeing nothing but black. She shot up,

"Wait one second! Where's the sun?! It's pitch black outside!"

Frederick sighed, as if he expected Maribelle to find waking before the damn sun to be an easy task, "A steward's day begins before dawn. And unless I am mistaken, you expressed a desire to study the arts of stewardship."

Maribelle groaned, now realizing how much of a mess she got herself into. Frederick was the man who made new recruits learn dancing in order to perfect thier grace in combat- even the horsemen! Maribelle should have known Frederick would be no easier on her. However, she was already here, so she might as well get it over with,

"Ugh, yes, I did say that, didn't I? At least, I think I did..."

Frederick led her into the dining tent, with the kitchen perfectly ready, and what apeared to be an obstacle course near the different recycling bins. Maribelle hoped she was just seeing that last part, but she wouldn't put it behind Frederick. He cleared his throat,

"Good. Then let us begin our morning duties. A steward must prepare tea for the lords and ladies before they wake."

Maribelle merely nodded, clearly still half asleep. She went over to the kettle, and started to make tea with her eyes half shut. Frederick knew what would happen, but Maribelle needed to make that mistake for herself. If Frederick had any slither of hope that Maribelle wouldn't spill the tea, the yawn she gave blew it out the window.

"*YAAAAAAWN* I'm so tired... But I suppose I can manage to boil a-"

No, she can't manage, because she spilled all the tea on to the floor. She started to pout in a way that Frederick noted was very unstewardly. Cute, but unstewardly. She sighed,

"Oh, blast! The stupid kettle fell over!"

Frederick sighed, now realizing what HE got himself into, "Then please boil the water again. And this time, do so carefully. Now, as you have wasted a pot of your master's finest tea, what do you say?"

Maribelle clenched her teeth, as her patience was faltering, "Really, now! This is simply... Oh, all right! I'm sorry for spilling the stupid tea and blah, blah, whatever."

Frederick's tone went from patient to pissed on mere seconds. "UNACCEPTABLE! ... Now then. Try it again, this time like you mean it."

Maribelle started to pout again, but this one looked like a puppy about to rip your head off. Adorable, but terrifying. "*Grumble, grumble* Oh, dearest lord Frederick, please forgive my clumsiness! It shall never happen again!" She added under her breath, "(... Because next time I'll spill it on her stupid head.)"

Frederick decided it would be easier on both of them if he ignored the comment, "I shall assume your mumbling was all above board. Now then! We must prepare the silverware! Today you are in charge of spoons."

Maribelle got to work, mumbling so loudly that Frederick though she wanted him to hear, "... Who does he think he is, making me polish cutlery? I'm a LADY! I ought to polish that lance of his and shove it up his..."

Frederick was left wondering where she'd shove it, as she finished and turned to him, "Here you are milord! All done milord! Does the shininess please milord?"

Frederick looked at the spoons for a good ten minutes, leaving Maribelle to wonder what he could possibly be looking for.

"... UNACCEPTABLE! I want to see my reflection on the surface. ...Start again."

Maribelle's face went through about 6 different shades if red, "GRRRRRRRRR!"


	11. Morgan(M) and Kjelle S

Morgan(M) and Kjelle S

Morgan was happily whistling along through the camp, eager to help Kjelle train. It was interesting to see how hard she pushed herself, but Morgan knew she had to take it easier. At the rate she was going, she'd be doing far more damage than any Risen. He approached her tent,

"All right, time to catch another of Kjelle's training sessions. Though some days it's more self-flagellation than training… If it wasn't for me, she'd probably be dead by now."

Kjelle was in her tent, enjoying a nice relaxing bath. It was a nice, peaceful time, where she could be free of any worries, without any kind of interruptions-

"Hey Kjelle! You here? Kjelle?"

She sighed. Morgan usually comes in at this time to watch her train, no matter what he's supposed to be doing. Though she enjoys his company, he does have a few annoying quirks, like his inability to say what he's trying to say without being awkward, his inability to wait for permission to enter her tent… wait… inability to wait- oh boy…

"Morgan?! Wait, don't-"

He, of course, unintentionally ignored her, and walked in, "Ah there you-"

His brain starts to process her nudity. Then it processes the fact that he's there. Then it processes how hot she is. Then it finally processes the fact that he's not supposed to be there.

Awkward silence.

Morgan, now realizing the gravity of the situation, and the fact that it may cause his doom, started blushing wildly, "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kjelle, despite being the one naked, wasn't blushing out of embarrassment, but rather anger, "MORGAAAAAAAAAN!"

Morgan quickly got out, and started panicking, "N-NAKED! I mean sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were bathing! I'll wait out here, I'm sorry! So sorry! Oh gods, please don't kill me!"

_This is just like how mom started to fall in love with dad… only Kjelle will probably kill me for it, rather then stand there awkwardly! Oh, gods, I'm thoroughly screwed… Mother, Father, I'm sorry that your beloved son had to die this way… Oh, what will my tombstone say… 'Here lies Morgan, beaten to death by fairly attractive armored woman'. Oh, gods, there's so much I wanted to-_

Kjelle cleared her throat, causing Morgan to acknowledge her presence.

Awkward silence.

Morgan looked down at his feet, "…So, um, right. Yes. Sorry."

Kjelle chuckled at his flustered look, and couldn't stay mad at him, "It's my own fault. I should have seen you coming."

Morgan let out a sigh of relief, and started to speak, hoping to make the exchange less awkward, "Well, hey, I… I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of!"

Kjelle, who had never been complemented on her appearance before, was confused, "… What's that supposed to mean?"

"Er, I just mean…. You're so beautiful! Even more than I imagined!"

Kjelle rolled her eyes, "…. You've imagined it?"

Morgan, not realizing she was joking, continued, "Ha ha! No! Of course not! Never!… Maybe once. …Twice… Okay, all the time!"

Awkward silence.

"Oh, gods, please don't hurt me. I always thought you'd look like a big side of beef, but you don't! You're so… um…"

Awkward silence.

"Actually, I think I'll just stop talking now."

Kjelle sighed, "Morgan? Some advice for the future… Never tell a girl you thought she'd look like a side of beef."

Morgan continued to mutter awkwardly, "R-right! Yeah, I mean, it was just so…"

Kjelle got out her lance, causing Morgan to panic, "Um, are we starting already? Why are you getting out the weapons? And why are you pointing them at me?! It was a compliment!

"… Was it now?"

Morgan went into full-on panic mode, which never accomplished anything other than making himself look like a fool, "Aieeeeee! Somebody help-muh?"

Kjelle was laughing her heart out. It was different from the chuckle she had after winning a fight- this one was full of happiness, contentment. "I should probably kill you right now, but oddly enough, I'm not mad. Heh. Though normally you've got to buy the cow before you get a show like that."

Morgan let out a nervous chuckle, "Th-then sell me the cow! That's a deal only a fool would pass up!"

Awkward silence.

"… Gods, you are really bad at this."

Morgan started stumbling in his speech even worse than Chrom, which was something he unfortunately inherited from him, "N-no! That's not what I… Er, but that doesn't mean I don't want to… It's not as beefy as I thought, but I think it's a very nice cow! The best cow!"

Awkward silence.

"Gah, you're right! I am terrible at this! Look, Kjelle! I really really like you!"

She laughed, "I know. You're awful with words, but I could always read you clearly enough."

Morgan started to put the pieces together, "Er, so if you know and you haven't killed me yet, does that mean…?"

"We can try it. But you have to bulk up those scrawny arms of yours. If you can commit to my rigid training regime, you can commit to me. Just know this: if I catch you slacking even once, I'm outta here!"

Morgan smiled, "Yes, sir! Uh, ma'am! If I've learned anything from watching you, it's perseverance! I'll keep working until I'm as big and beefy as-Er, I mean… You know what? I'll shut up now."

Awkward silence.

Author's note: I'll take some requests, if anyone has any. Also, the phrase of the day is: Awkward silence.


	12. Morgan(F) and Inigo A

The first entry in the requests goes to Cormag Ravenstaff, who requested...

Morgan(F) and Inigo A

Inigo was staring to think women were evil. That they were pure, unadulterated, unnessacary, evil. But then he remembered they looked pretty, so all was forgiven. Still, his thoughts didn't cease in their hatred,

_GAH! Sometimes I wish that I could just stop this madness... But then again, if I am not fighting for their sake, who will keep the flowers of the world in check? Who will protect the tulips and the daisys from shriveling up? ... Dear gods, listen to me! I'm a walking flower shop! But alas, I must stay positive. Though I hope Morgan doesn't ask how it went... That would be-_

"Hi, Inigo! How goes the philandering? Did our dinner date help turn your luck around?"

_Devilish beauty! How dare you ironically come up and do what I thought you hopefully wouldn't do! ... I'm begining to realize why women don't take me seriously..._

"Oh yes, it turned me around a full 360 degrees!"

"Oh, that's great!... Wait."

Morgan put up her hand and put on her thinking face, which was her eyes squeezed and her hand rubbing an invisible goatee, _Wait... 360 degrees is a full circle... So if he went around in a full circle, then he'd be right where he started... Which was getting dumped repeatedly while I took too much amusement in it. That's not good at all! ... For him, at least._

"That's not great at all!"

Inigo threw his hands up, angry at the fact that he had to tell her the situation, and that he went through it in the first place, "Ha! That isn't the half of it. I only WISH I'd come full circle to when we went out."

Morgan pur her hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

In what was perhaps the greatest indicator that Inigo was upset, he shoved the woman's contact off in return for more fuming and arm flailing. "A girl agreed to join me for tea, and I was on cloud nine!"

Morgan sighed, "Buuuuut?"

Inigo gulped, now getting embarrassed at the last part, "But she spiked my drink and robbed me while I was out cold! She even took the shirt off my back!" He then spoke in a tone that was fairly optimistic, "... Left the pants, though."

Morgan chuckled, finding the thought of Inigo running around drugged and naked amusing... Then exciting. She blushed, and quickly took her mind off the subject, "Oooh. That's not good at all."

Inigo smirked, "The joke's on her. My purse was nearly empty after taking you out." Inigo then realized he just insulted Morgan AND called himself poor. He sighed, "But now I've gone from poor to flat broke. I guess it's dirt soup for Inigo tonight..."

Morgan sighed, feeling really sorry for him. Sure, he hit on anything with cleavage, and sure he about as serious as a clown, but damnit, he was a good person who deserved better than drugs and shirt stealing! "Wow. I don't know what to say."

Inigo rolled his eyes, and started to let out the last of his steam, "I've always done my best for the ladies of the world. I'm even fighting a war for them! But now..."

Morgan smirked, making sure not to let that slip by unnoticed, "Wait. Your fighting a war to impress girls?"

Inigo, realzing how much of a pervert that made him sound, quickly attempted to change the subject, "*Ahem* But now that my love has been so cruelly abused, I don't know if I can ever-"

Morgan giggled, "Your fighting a war to impress GIRLS?!"

Inigo nervously scratched his head, "Can we get passed that all ready?"

Morgan continued laughing, "No, actually! I don't think I can!" Her tone became more serious, "... Still, I don't think that women became a thief because she wanted to. So perhaps THAT should be your reason for fighting this terrible war. We need to bring hope back to the world and make it a place for honest folk again!"

Inigo started to look up, "I suppose you're right..."

Morgan smiled, "Come on, Inigo. I'll buy dinner. I owe you a meal anyway."

The fire in Inigo's eyes started to flare up again, "Truely?"

Morgan laughed, "I know, I know. Quite an honor to be taken out by a lady. And a first for you, I'd presume."

The spark in Inigo's eyes started to burn like Robin during a fight, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part. ... But thanks, Morgan. That's sweet. All right then! I hearby forgive all the cruel ladies of this world! The war for your hearts rages on, and Inigo shall return to the fray!"

Morgan laughed at how easy it was to convince him, "Now THAT'S the Inigo we ladies know and occasionally manage to tolerate!"

Inigo, again, ignored that last part.


	13. Gaius and Cordelia C

The next request is for Gyarii, who requested...

Gaius and Cordelia C

It was a very beautiful day, and a perfect one to steal some sweets from the cargo hold. With his level of skill, Gaius SHOULD be enjoying pilfered sweets of unparreled greatness. However, Gaius did not count on a concerned woman foiling his plans,

"Ah, Gaius. Weren't you wearing those same exact clothes yesterday?"

Gaius looked down himself. He was wearing his favorite cloak, with his proud stains of honey, sugar, and... _Wait_,_ what's that blue stain? I don't remember eating any blue sweets since last month... Wait a minute... Why does my cloak matter?_

"That a problem?"

Cordelia stared at him intently, causing Gaius to shuffle about uncomfortably. Her glare was starting to scare him, but her tone sounded very... motherly, which caused Gaius to feel confused on whether to be scared or ask her if he can have a cookie. Cordelia sighed,

"And unless I'm very much mistaken, you also wore them the day before that."

Gaius sighed right back at her, "Yeah, well, this is my favorite outfit. Why are you so intrested in my attire?"

Then it hit him._ Could it be that maybe... she's got a thing for me? _He eyed her up and down, _you know, I wouldn't mind sucking her honey... Or maybe I'm just overthinking this. Yeah, that's probably what I'm doing. But just in case..._

"You fancy me or something?"

Cordelia's face showed a light hint of a blush, but Gaius didn't notice it. She then rolled her eyes, "I'm simply trying to offer a piece of friendly advice here."

She eyed him up and down, but wasn't looking at him like he was at her, or at least Gaius didn't think she was. He restrained from cracking a joke, afraid that a joke would make Ms. Prim and Proper light up like a christmas tree. After she was finished, she sighed, "Perhaps you don't realize that you look and smell like the floor of a tavern. That shirt is covered in honey, and the less said if your pantaloons the better."

_What the hell are pantaloons? Are they my pants or underpants? But now that she mentions it... I do look a little... Messy. Really messy, actually..._

"Oh. Actually, uh, I hadn't noticed."

Cordelia sighed again, causing Gaius to question just how many sighs she sighed today. He put his candy on about 59, but it was really anyone's guess. Cordelia started rambling again, "Not to mention your hair needs a trim and you have crumbs stuck to your face... And is that a turkey leg I see sticking out if your pocket?!"

_Turkey leg? Oh, sweet! I forgot I had that!_

Gaius started eating the leg, causing Cordelia to be taken aback. Her face was bright red, "Heavens, Gaius! Don't you care about your appearance at all?"

After Gaius finished his ?-day old turkey, he smirked, "Well, as long as it's not slowing me down on the battle field, right? I'm not some fancywaist who needs to strut about like a peacock."

Cordelia sighed, bringing Gaius's guess-how-many-sighs counter to 60. "Well, perhaps you should consider it regardless."

Gaius realized this was a lost battle, so he decided to do what she said, "All right, all right. Message received. I'll put on some new clothes, mother."

As if she had suddenly become one with her new nickname, Cordelia started speaking as if Gaius were her twice removed brother in law, "Don't forget to comb your hair. And wash those old clothes in vinegar, or you'll never get the smell out."

Gaius muttered under his breath, "... I'm going now."

"Once washed, if you want to reduce the wrinkles, take a willow reed and..."

Gaius had snuck an impressive 4 inches before Coredlia spotted him, "Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking about laundry!"


	14. Morgan(F) and Owain C

Next request is for passwordrawr, who requested...

Morgan(F) and Owain C

'The Epics of Owain' chapter 126: Fated Ally

It was a bright midsummer day, a perfect day for the tales of my legends to start anew! However, I must first find my fated partner, my eternal ally with which to ascend to legends with! With the power invested in my holy coin flipping technique, I simply had to find the daughter of the legendary banker, Anna! T'was fate that led to Morgan, but the girl was nowhere to be found! I used my incredible skills of persuasion to deduce that she was hitting her head against a tree, in a noble attempt to regain her memories!

"*Huff Ah ha! Found you Morgan! *huff huff*"

The dame removed her head from the tree bark, dazed. Perhaps she was lost in my legendary status! ... Or maybe her head hurt from banging it on a tree for an extended amount of time... No, it was definitely my greatness!

"Sorry, were you looking for me? And what's got you so out of breath? Has something happened?"

Ha! She realizes not her vast destiny! To be my fated rival, to transcend into the heavens with me at her side! She will be cheered with the name 'Morgan the Great', and I shall be 'Owain the Greater'! But I must convince her that such a destiny is within her reach!

"Aye, it has! The second I first saw you, something wonderous happened! A charge coursed through my body with the electrifying force of summer lightning!"

Perhaps the declaration was too much to bear, as she looked at me as though I had two heads and was juggling 3 snakes whilst they were on fire while I was standing atop a mountain peak!

"Er, what?"

It fell on my shoulders to hammer in the lesson even more,

"Though you wear a different face, I knew you for my fated ally! Across a thousand thousand lives have we shared the fourtunes of war!"

In one of those lives, I was a mighty man made of half metal, and you were my empty suit of armor! In another, I was a chivalrous Spainard and you were my down to earth sidekick! And in another, I was a mastermind detective, and you were my bumbling assistant! And in another-

"... I'm afraid I'm still not following."

Ah! She doubts herself! To be expected, seeing as how one does not expect the legacy of the world to be carryed upon your shoulders! Fear not! I shall let you see the heroics of heroes, the legends of the legendary, the greatness of the great, the destiny of the destined!

"You an I are partners, bound tight by the red string of fate since time immemorial. If we join forces once more in this life, no foe could hope to stop us!"

She grew silent. Perhaps now she realizes her destiny, perhaps now she realizes what she will become, what she will-

"Ah ha ha ha!"

What's this? Has the power already gone to her head? Has she fallen into the hole of madness, unable to carry out her new found duty? Is there something on my face?

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"You are! That was amazing! Is it from a play, or did you write it yourself?"

"I wrote it myse- Uh, no! I mean I didn't write it at all! I'm saying it because I mean it!" Note to self: Edit this part out of legendary book.

"But how could you possibly knowwe were partners in a previous life?"

Ah, now she questions the source! She knows not that my incredible power of foresight comes from the almighty power of...

"My sixth sense bespoke it to my third eye!."

She started to fall into mad laughter again, "Ha ha ha! Oh gods, that's brilliant! You really have a gift for this, Owain!"

Oh dear, she seems to have more sense than I thought... This is bad. Come on Owain, snap her out of reality... Oh... I mean... The dame doubts my sincerity? I must show her the way,

"But I'm not... This isn't just..."

The fair lady was ready to issue a challenge to prove my worth, "Hee hee! Okay, okay. So if we WERE fated partners, can you prove it?"

"Of course! Name your challenge!"

I'll wrestle a bear! I'll duel against Panne with my eyes shut! I'll even go back in time to face the legendary black knight of Daien! It will be a difficult battle... I may even lose my arm... But that would be but a flesh wound! I will-

"No incarnation of me would ever settle for a partner who couldn't cook."

...Slay the Enderdragon, save the four crystals of the elements, and lead Brave Vesperia to- Wait, what?

"... As in food?"

"There is something wonderful about one person preparing food for another. It shows they care, and in turn gives the other person strength."

Ah! Spoken like a true hero of legends! How could I have never seen the greatness of cooking!

"So be it! I shall cook a meal fit to dispel any doubts of our star-linked fates!"

"Hee hee! I can't wait!"

Stay tuned next time for chapter 127- Error in translation


	15. Brady and Noire A

I'm taking a little break from requests to bring you...

Noire and Brady A

Life's a real bitch. There was no use trying to sugarcoat it. It's sad enough that Brady gets injured on the battle field, but getting hurt in camp? Sigh... If only Owain's sword hand hadn't gotten out of control... Brady had to admit one thing- Owain was pretty impressive to have thrown his sword to the other side of camp... Though why it had to land blade first on Brady's foot was another story.

Noire had similar issues. She was simply minding her own business when Tharja decided to test her new hypnosis curse. The result was Noire walking around camp in a daze, at least until she bumped into Walhart. Despite all her blood and thunder, she could not calm Walhart down. Maybe it was because she called him a lobster head.

Brady sat in the medical tent, unable to appease his fustration. After going through the conventional curses, like damn and shit, he moved onto more unique ones, like dixie bimbos and the like. He eventually calmed down, and starting making conversation with his neighbor, who was puzzled on whether or not to laugh or be terrified.

"Ugh, how many times does this make?"

Noire giggled, "Heh! And it's always the two of us. This is getting to be our spot!"

Brady put his head down, "You say that like it's a good thing..."

Noire started twirling her hair, "Yeah, well, isn't it? I mean, at least we've been able to talk."

Brady sighed again, nearly muttering to himself, "Talk's about all we can do here. I think my ill advised attempt at weight training last time proved that much..."

Noire giggled at the memory, then started to feel more nostalgia, "Well then, what if we talk about the good old days for a bit?"

Brady cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Noire smiled again, "You probably don't remember, but we used to regulars at the healers when we were kids, too. We had a bad habit of passing colds back and forth for weeks on end..."

Noire was remembering one time in particular, back when they were nine. It was the harvest festival, but Noire got too sick to go. So, Brady worked all day too give her as many flowers and fresh food as he could muster. However, he got a nasty sunburn from working in the fields all day. Despite that, he still gave her the flowers and the food. Back when she was nine, she thought that was wierd. But now...

Brady, however, seemed to remember something much less romantic, "Oh, I remember! You were always sneezing green goo out yer bitty nose! Guess it ain't so strange for kids to get sick. Happens to all of 'em eventually. But sure did seem like you and me would always go down at the same time."

Noire's head was still on cloud nine, "I remember lying in a cot across from you when we were both flush and feverish."

Brady chuckled, "Hah! Yeah, you wouldn't stop bawlin'."

Noire's face grew red, "Oh, sure. Bring that up again!"

Brady laughed, loud and pure, "Meanwhile, I was busy thinking of how I couls toughen up. Guess somethings never change, am I right?"

Noire sighed, "I was always so scrawny. I wish there was someway to stop being frail..."

The truth was that she always felt inferior to Brady. While he was out growing stronger, rushing to the front lines to heal allies, she would always stick back with her bow. She was a coward, and he was brave. She felt as if she would never be worthy of him. However, the hearty laugh and smile he gave made her think otherwise,

"Heh heh! And just look at us now! What a couple'a saps."

Noire looked up at the ceiling, "Still, it's... sort if comforting to know that somethings really don't ever change."

Brady sighed, "All a matter of perspective, I guess. Seems likely we'll be neighbors for a long time to come, yet. So, uh... Cheers, I guess."

Noire nodded, her face turning determined, "Cheers. To the two of us getting stronger, bit by bit."

Brady noddded back, "You said it, sister!"


	16. Morgan(F) and Gerome S

Morgan(F) and Gerome S

Morgan was sitting at a tree stump, working tirelessly on her masks. She had finished miffed and irked last night, and was now working on curious. She was still trying to figure out the designs for aroused and baffled, but she figured she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She was so lost in thought that she pricked her finger the wooden mask, and cursed silently.

_Why am I even doing this for that jerk?_

_Because you love him._

_What? That's stupid. He's stupid._

_No, he's cute, smart, entertaing-_

_SHUT UP, BRAIN!_

"Morgan? Might I have a word?"

Morgan was shot out of her arguement with herself by Gerome, who was looking at her as though she had two heads. Morgan at first smiled, "Maybe..."

However, then she remebered she was mad at him. Her smile faltered, "And maybe NOT!"

Gerome was startled by her sudden mood swing, "Er, are you angry at me?"

_No, she loves you, and you're too dumb to see it._

_Shut up, brain!_

"I went through a lot of time and trouble to make those masks for you! And you just ran away! RAN! At top speed over hill and dale!"

Gerome sighed, and tried to look sorry (which was a wasted effort for obvious reasons), "I know you are upset, but I simply cannot wear your masks. Perhaps, however, it would offer some measure of apology if I removed this one?"

Morgan stopped her fight with her brain (which was still going on throughout all of what Gerome said) and stared at him. "... You'd do that?"

Gerome gulped, "If you are so determined to know what I am feeling, this is the easiest way."

Morgan looked through her bag, "I dunno. My masks are pretty great. I just finished miffed last night." She then groaned, "Ah, what's it matter? You don't need my masks if you walk around all barefaced."

Gerome swallowed the huge lump in his throat, "This is not for everyone, Morgan. It is for you alone."

Before Morgan could respond (or Gerome lost his nerve), he took off his mask, and Morgan could only gasp in response. His eyes were a beautiful shade of red, and his face held a tint of red. Morgan and Gerome stared into each other's eyes until the former realized she was drooling. She smiled at him, "SAAAAAAAAY!"

Gerome cleared his throat, "Well. Here I am. In the flesh, so to speak."

Morgan continued to eye him up, "Hubba hubba! Awoooooo-ga!"

_Morgan? Stop hanging around old hubba._

_... You know what brain? I actually agree with you this time._

"Hee hee! I KNEW it! You're turning red as a boiled ham!"

Gerome's face, despite him wanting it to do the opposite, turned even more red, "Even my nose?!"

Morgan chuckled at Gerome's blundering, "ESPECIALLY your nose! Why are you so embarrassed?"

Gerome blushed even harder, his cold facade a distant memory, "I suppose it's because... Well, I like you. Very much, in fact."

Morgan gasped, "Seriously?"

She looked down at her boots, and started to twirl her red hair, "Because I suppose it's obvious, but I... um... like you, too."

Gerome looked down to the ground as well, "Er..."

Morgan continued to look down, "... This IS embarrassing, isn't it?"

Gerome chuckled, "I see you're turning red as well."

Morgan gulped, "Er, I don't suppose I could borrow your mask?"

Gerome remembered the whole reason this argument began, "Use your own! You have a whole bag of them right there!"

Morgan laughed, "Oh, right. Here, you can have the butterfly one, because you're so jolly. And I'll wear this one with the hearts, because I'm feeling so... excited."

_Excited isn't the word. I believe you're looking for horn- _

_BRRAAAIIINNN!_

"I have to wear one?"

Morgan started to pout, "Look, this may be the only chance I get to use these. Don't screw it up!"

"I hardly think it's so..." Gerome looked into Morgan's eyes, "Oh, maybe just this once."

Morgan smiled, "So does wearing matching masks make us all official as a couple?"

Gerome smiled right back, "Perhaps it does."

... I know they never made a mask in this support, but I've been dying to make this joke so...

Morgan and Gerome got The Couple's Mask!


	17. Virion and Inigo C

Virion and Inigo C

There were many things that Inigo had done that were... embarrassing. There was that one time where he tripped and a rock jammed into his crotch. There was also that time where he hit on Noire, only to have her go all 'blood and thunder' and nearly made him piss himself. But hitting on a hot chick only to be dragged away by his FATHER... That was up there.

"Ugh, Father! That gorgeous girl was just about to say yes to a date! JUST about to! Did ya really have to drag me off like that?!"

Virion chuckled at his son's woes, woes he often found himself in, "Hunting the fairer sex is indeed a noble pursuit, as I know better than most... But we have a battle to prepare for, Inigo. Everyone else is ready to march. If you're mad, be mad at yourself for losing track of time."

Inigo looked at the ground. While saving the world from an evil dragon was important, a nice date was far more vital! But Inigo supposed he would have to deal with it, "Oh, heh heh heh... Whoops... All right, time to go trounce some enemies and find a village lass to reward my efforts!"

Inigo started to grin that easy-going smirk he's known for, until he saw his father's face. Virion's glare was cold, "..."

"You're staring, Father. Is there something on my face?"

Virion shook his head, either out of disgust or to answer his question, "No. I just... I was wondering if you were like this in the future as well."

Inigo shrugged, "Depends on what you mean by 'like this', I suppose."

Virion sighed, "For someone who came from an apocalyptic hellscape, you're awfully carefree. Seems like you haven't a care in the world past whose bed you'll be sharing tonight. Lucina's so driven and serious... It's strange that you don't have any of that purpose."

Lucina. Why was her name always the one that he was compared to?_ Oh, grow up Inigo. Look at Lucina, she's already fighting. Oh, Lucina's this, you're that... _It truly sickened him. His way of life was his own, why should another way matter? He hoped his father would understand, "No purpose?! I'll have you know I'm EXTREMELY driven!"

Virion sighed in relief, "Are you now?" Perhaps his son was not so bad after all. Maybe his fears were unnessacary-

"Indeed! I will not rest until every woman in the realm swoons at just hearing my name!"

Virion stopped dead in his tracks, "... Your purpose in life is to be popular with women? You literally traveled across time... to be popular with women?"

Inigo smiled, "To be popular with ALL women. Genius, I know. But stop, Father. You're making me blush."

"I am... Speechless."

Inigo laughed, "What? It never bothered you when Mother would blush in front of you!"

"It's as if you only inherited one aspect of my... Ahh, never mind. Suddenly I'm feeling very tired. I'm going on ahead."

His fears were true. His perverted ways led him to a son who was a womanizer. He had feared this ever since he met Inigo, and it seems he was right. He walked off silently, wondering if there was a way to fix his mistake.

His 'mistake' picked up on all the hidden feelings, "Not a care in the world, huh? Not a thought in my head, he means! For being such a softy with everyone else, he sure doesn't pull any punches with me..."


	18. Lucina and Robin(M) S

Lucina and Robin(M) S

Lucina stood alone, swinging her sword in silence, alone in the forest. While she enjoyed a good spar, there were times like these where she enjoyed solitude. It let her think about why she's fighting- or who, rather. Her parents, her brother, and... Robin. She couldn't stop thinking about him of late. No matter how she tried, he would not leave her mind. His easy smile. His brillaint plans. Just him in general set her senses aflame. She-

"Hello, Lucina."

She was shot out of thought by the voice. She turned to see Robin, hiding something behind his back with a smile. Lucina smiled right back, "Robin? Fancy meeting you here."

He looked to the ground sheepishly, "Actually, I followed you. I, er... wanted to give you these."

He gave her a bundle of pure white flowers. When his hand was in her's to give them to her, his hand remained there, like a lingering fragrance. When he pulled his hand back, she suddenly missed it's warmth.

"Oh, Robin! Did you pick flowers for me? They're absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!"

It was a foreign thought to see something so beautiful without any thorns. In her future, almost all the women fought. Some to defend themselves, some to defend their families, and some for more evil intentions. You never saw something beautiful without their being some blood on it's hands.

Robin smiled in reply, "... I'm glad you like them."

She sighed, "We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren... But enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?"

He simply chuckled in reply, "Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some cheer."

An act of kindness like that was even more foreign. In her time, no one ever did something out of the care of their heart. There was always a motive- a scheme behind it. To see him do something, even so trivial as flower picking, was a heart-warming act. But still, why does he fawn over her so? Does he really pity her that much?

"You really shouldn't worry about me so..."

His laughed and rolling eyes cut her off, "It's no trouble... I... You're a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help."

The two sat there in silence, faces turning a pinkish hue. Eventually, Robin sighed, "... Actually, I'm not being entirely honest. You ARE dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But..."

Lucina gulped, thinking she knew where he was going, but to nervous to say anything, "But...?"

Robin looked her in the eyes, his gaze fierce, "But you are more than that. Much more! I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up. I did it because..." He took her hands and wrapped them in his, "Because I'm in love with you."

Lucina, lost in a mix of shock, joy, and disbelief, could hardly find the power to speak, "What?"

Robin continued, his love and sincerity obvious in his tone, "Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but I couldn't help it!"

Lucina finally comprehended what was happening. While her tears were usually the cold tears of sorrow, they were now the warm tears of joy, "Oh, Robin."

Robin wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to gaze into them, "We've been through so much, and I know many trials still await us... But no matter what happened or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change! I love you, Lucina. With all my heart."

Lucina smiled, the most geniune she had smiled since reuniting with her father. She met his gaze with just as much passion, "I... I'm so glad you told me this... Because you are in my heart as well."

Robin's lips moved to a massive grin, "Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard! Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom. Whatever road you follow, I shall follow it at your side."

Lucina put her head under his, lost in his warmth and affection. She then looked up, "And we won't rest until we reach the end! Together!"

As she pressed a kiss on his lips, she whispered, "I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

_Because for you my love, time matters not._

__A/N: Thank all of you who have this story. It has been a blast writing it, and I look foward to writing more fiction soon. Who knows? Maybe I'll do something like this again soon. (Supportive Blazing Sword, anyone?) But until next time...

See ya, space cowboy


End file.
